André Wants to Feel VicTORIous!
by Raging-RKO
Summary: André can't shake the feeling that he might be falling in love with his best friend, Tori.
1. What is this Feeling?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious, the lucky man Dan Schnieder does. Lucky man indeed.

**Chapter 1 - **_**What is this Feeling?**_

Andre paced back and forth the Hollywood Arts hallway, thinking hard.

"Hey Andre," Andre's best friend Robbie Shapiro said as he entered the area where Andre was. "You coming to lunch? Pizza is on the menu today..."

"Robbie, I need to tell you something, but it's really personal," Andre started, "where's Rex?" he asked when he didn't see Robbie's ventriliquist dummy anywhere.

"Oh, he scored a date with some girl in twelfth grade," Robbie replied.

Andre wondered how the heck a puppet could score a date and Robbie couldn't, but before he could elaborate on that, a crowd of screaming, hungry kids passed by on the way to the lunchroom.

"Give me a text later and we'll talk about it then, dude," Robbie suggested as the two of them followed the kids to the lunch area.

* * *

**Andre Harris**

_Status: _Confused and hungry...

_Mood:_ Conflicted :(

**Robbie Shapiro**

_Status:_ Wow, kids can get hungry!

_Mood:_ Hungry :(

* * *

Tori Vega, Beck Oliver, Jade West, Cat Valentine, Andre Harris, and Robbie Shapiro all sat at the table they usually sat at and started eating when Trina, Tori's sister, squeezed herself between Tori and Cat.

"Trina, what a pleasant suprise," Tori said when Trina slapped her food and drink on the table.

"Yeah, you all are so lucky to be in my presence," Trina bragged.

"You know what would make us luckier?" Jade said.

"What?" Trina asked.

"You leaving."

There was an awkward silence before Tori spoke up. "Trina, what's the big idea? You never sit with us."

"Well, baby sis," Trina said as she ruffled her sister's hair, "I barely know any of your friends, except, unfortunately, Shapiro."

"We'll be together soon, baby," Robbie said as he ate a pepperoni off of his pizza.

Trina grabbed Robbie's drink, opened the top, and splashed the drink in Robbie's face. "Never hit on me again, Shapiro."

"Understood," Robbie replied, using his napkin to wipe his face.

"Better luck next time," Andre said as he patted Robbie's back.

Trina took a sip of her Mango Iced Tea. "Anyway, I'm inviting all of your friends to a sleepover at our house this Saturday at 7 'o clock."

Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade, Cat, and Robbie all simutaneously spit out their drinks or coughed up some food.

"You want me at the Vega household? Really?" Jade asked, no exitement in her voice.

"Haha, you just admitted to being my friend, Jade," Tori said.

"You can be so annoying sometimes, Tori," Jade sighed.

"Yay!" Cat shouted. "I love sleepovers! I love how the pillow fights leave everyone in feathers and make them look like chickens, which reminds me that I like chicken, mostly fried, but sometimes grilled-"

"Cat. Zip it." Jade snapped.

"But...but..." Cat said.

"Cat!" Jade snapped again.

"Hey, come on, this could be fun, guys. Keep talking, white girl!" Andre said.

"I thought Tori already informed you that we're both Latina," Trina said.

"Well, continue, muchacha!" Andre replied.

"So are you guys in?" Trina asked.

All of the other kids, suprisingly, said yes and Trina sprung up and left the table. "See you guys tomorrow!"

"Why is she always all up in my life?" Tori asked.

"Because she has no life herself," Jade answered.

Tori wanted to snap back, but for some reason, what Jade said came through as almost true to her...

* * *

Andre laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was supposed to be practicing on his piano for a play that was going to happen at school, but he wasn't feeling musical.

Andre couldn't help but think...that he may be falling in love with his best friend: Victoria "Tori" Melissa Vega.

**Review with ideas for the sleepover!**


	2. String of Sensations

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Victorious, the lucky man Dan Schnieder does. Lucky man indeed.

**Chapter 2 - **_**String of Sensations**_

Trina paced back and forth the house as Tori sat on the couch watching reruns of iCarly on the television.

"Trin, why are you so nervous, it's not like they're your friends," Tori said.

"I have to make it look like I know what I'm doing," Trina said.

"But you don't."

"Shush, Tori, I am the elder figure in this situation."

Tori rolled her eyes at her sister. Trina nearly jumped out her shoes when the doorbell rang. Tori was about to go get it when Trina suddenly pushed her out of the way and opened the door.

"Hey, Tori, hey Trina!" Cat said as she entered the house with a gym bag and her purse.

"You don't have any grizzly glue, do you?" Tori asked when she got up to give Cat a hug.

"No way, my dad doesn't use that glue anymore."

"Welcome to the Trina Vega Sleepover Spectacular!" Trina announced. Tori rolled her eyes again.

"Hey, Tori, I just realized that Shelby Marx really looks like you!" Cat said, pointing her finger at the screen.

"Yeah, that's my cousin, the professional boxer. She's the reason why Trina wants to have minor cosmetic surgery on her face," Tori said as she picked up a magazine.

Cat shuddered at that sentence and looked at what Tori was reading. "Hey, I love Jacob!"

Tori smiled, "Well, I'm more a Team Edward person myself-"

Trina had scurried over to where Cat and Tori were and bounced Tori off the couch. "Forget what my naive little sister says. Team Jacob is where it's at, Cat in the Hat!"

Cat stood up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your name is Cat and it reminds me of the Cat in the Hat."

"Oh, I love that book!" Cat said before the doorbell rang again. "Yay, I love doorbells!"

Tori sighed as she managed to get back on the couch next to Cat and grabbed hold of the remote.

"You women have been honored with my presence," Rex Powers said as he, and his ventriliquist, Robbie Shapiro entered the household.

"Rex, that's a time out!" Robbie said as he stuffed Rex in his duffel bag. Rex, though muffled, mangaged to say, "Wait, I hate being with your tighty-whities!"

Robbie blushed and Cat sprung up. "Robbie, I love hot guys in tighty whities!"

Robbie blushed deeper. "Well, I do have a bit of a collection-"

"Tell me when you see a hot guy that wears tighty-whities!" Cat exclaimed.

Tori gasped. "Cat, you may have hurt Robbie's feelings!"

Cat shrugged, "Are you saying he's hot?"

Tori gagged. "Then again, we hurt Robbie's feelings on a regular basis!"

"Hey!" Robbie said as he laid his bag in the corner, "Tori, what was that?"

"What, you are far from hot!" Tori said, catching a quick glimpse of redness on Cat's cheeks. Maybe the red-headed girl had a completely different feeling under her words...

Just then, there was a heavy knocking at the door. Trina quickly opened it and in came Jade.

"Welcome to the-" Trina started before Jade pushed a finger to her lips.

"Save it, Vega," Jade said harshly.

"And so it begins," Tori mumbled.

"What was that, other Vega?" Jade said before her boyfriend, Beck entered the premises.

"Jade, chill out for a second, Tori's still getting used to your beautiful personality," Beck assured her.

Tori pulled him over to her for a second. "When did Jade and beautiful personality get into the same question?"

Beck whispered to her, "Last time I told her she had a bad personality, she set my pants on fire and I had to walk the rest of the school day in my underwear."

"Oh my god," Tori said when she released him.

"Jade, would you like some butter popcorn?" Trina asked as she grabbed a bowl of popcorn and sat on the couch between Cat and Tori. Tori sighed and moved into the big chair beside the couch, across from where Beck was sitting in the recliner.

"I hate butter," Jade said as she sat on the end of the couch nearest her boyfriend.

"Hey, what happened to Robbie?" Cat asked, interupting Jade's uncheerful words.

Just then, Robbie popped back into the living room. "Such fancy soap you people have!"

Trina got up and shouted, "Shapiro, who gave you access to my bathroom?"

Robbie shrieked and ducked for cover while Trina banged his head into the floor.

"Trina, lay off the violence!" Tori said as she looked down from her magazine.

"He used your special oatmeal soap," Trina informed.

Tori got up and proceeded to help her sister bang Robbie's head into the floor.

* * *

Andre took a deep breath as he stepped before the door of the Vega household. He pulled out his phone and updated his status on the Slap:

_Status:_ Still confused, but ready to have some fun!

_Mood:_ Psyched :)

* * *

He put his phone up and rung the doorbell. Trina was there in no time to welcome him into the house.

"Hello, Andy," Trina said as she opened the door.

"Andre," Andre said.

"Same difference," Trina said nonchalantly. "Now go sit your butt down."

Andre shivered from Trina's nonchalance and took a seat in one of the bean bags on the floor next to Robbie. He looked at Robbie's face and sighed. "What happened this time?"

Robbie said, "Tori and Trina shoved my face into the floor multiple times."

Andre looked up at Tori and Trina.

"He went in the bathroom," Trina argued.

"He used my special soap," Tori added. Andre sighed. He couldn't be angry at Tori. Hell, he couldn't even get angry that often.

"By the way, does that pit cream work?" Jade interrupted.

"What part of never speak of it don't you understand, Miss I didn't shower and ate tuna fish for lunch," Tori bellowed.

"Do you have a death wish?" Jade said, a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Having to put up with you is death enough," Tori snapped back. Both girls rolled their eyes and returned to what thery were doing.

After a long silence, Cat said, "Well, what movie are we going to watch?"

"And when are we going to give Mani petties?" Trina added. Beck, Andre, and Robbie looked up at her strangely.

"Hey, it's not gay for a guy to get their nails and feet done is it?" Trina asked when she noticed the were looking at ther.

"Yes it is," Beck replied.

"Totally gay," Robbie added.

"Where have you been for all of your life?" Andre asked.

Just then, Tori grabbed Andre's shoulder, which sent a string of sensations through Andre's body. _Her hands are so smooth_, Andre thought.

"You know where my room is, right?" Tori asked him.

"Yeah," Andre answered.

"I've got some movies in there; can you go get them for me, they're on my bed," Tori asked. Andre couldn't resist those eyes. "Sure thing, Tori," Andre said as he got up and made his way up the staircase.

Andre noticed how amazing Tori and Trina's house was. There were several rooms, but he knew Tori's was the second one to the left. When Andre entered her room, he closed the door and laid down for a second on Tori's bed. That feeling that Tori gave him whenever she was near him was inevitable. He knew he was falling for her. But that would never work out, he told himself, she likes Beck, I mean, she did kiss him on her first day. Besides, what would a beautiful girl like her want with me?

Just then, Tori opened her door. "You alright, Andre?" she asked when she plopped beside her friend.

"Totally," Andre responded, "I've just got quite a bit on my mind."

"Is that so?" Tori asked. "Would you mind sharing your dilemma?"

Andre thought about what he should say before he told her, "I like this girl, but I don't think she feels the same way about me that I feel about her."

Tori put her arm around his shoulder. "Andre, don't get a rallied up if she doesn't like you, because that's her loss, you're an awesome guy who deserves the best."

Andre slightly blushed when Tori said those words, he hadn't thought Tori could say such meaningful words. He began to think that Tori may know about his feelings for her, but he shook that thought off.

"Thanks, Tori," Andre said.

"No problem," Tori replied, "Cat's gonna kill me if these movies don't get down there, so can you help me bring some down?"

"Sure, I'll take five, you take five."

"Sounds good, Andre."

Tori grabbed her five and made her way down the stairs.

You are one heck of a girl, Tori, Andre whispered to himself, I can't help but love you...

"Andre, come on!" Tori shouted up the stairs.

Andre snapped out of his thoughts and scurried downstairs to help his friend.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Sierra Mist, What a Twist!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Victorious, the lucky man Dan Schnieder does. Lucky man indeed.

**Warning:**This chapter is unimaginably crazy, so if you don't want to be placed in a psyactic ward, don't read!

**Chapter 3 - **_**Sierra Mist, What a Twist!**_

Andre, Beck, and Robbie sighed when Taylor Lautner removed his shirt and Trina, Tori, and Cat went crazy over his abs.

"Can't we watch something more even-sided?" Beck asked.

"Yeah, like Bad Girls Go Crazy on PPV," Rex said. Everyone stared at Rex fo a moment before returning to what they were doing.

Jade slammed the refridgerator door. "Don't you Vegas have anything good to eat?"

"How about a knuck-" Tori started before Beck covered her mouth and told her to calm down.

Andre admired how Tori never backed down from Jade. On her second day of school, Tori embarrassed Jade more than anyone could imagine by kissing Beck. For some reason, thinking about Tori kissing Beck made Andre want to punch a hole in the wall.

"Yo, Andre, what up?" Beck asked when he saw Andre daydreaming.

"Nun, dude," Andre lied.

When the movie ended, everyone sat around in silence. Tori read her magazine. Andre checked his email on his phone. Robbie spit shined Rex (which Rex yelled, "Don't wax me with your sissy spit!"). Cat and Trina did each other's nails.

Beck and Jade started making out, garnering a loud groan from the other kids. "Get a room," Tori insisted.

Jade smirked, "Are you offering?"

Tori thought about that question, "Heck no! Stay out of the bedrooms!"

"Yeah, we ain't raising no witch babies!" Rex exclaimed. Jade picked him up and threw him out the window.

"REXXXX!" Robbie shouted as he scurried out the door to retrieve his puppet. Jade resumed kissing Beck.

"You know, you could be nicer," Trina said. Andre and Tori were shocked that Trina said that.

"You could actually get talent," Jade snapped.

"Oh my god!" Tori yelled.

"What?" Jade said when she pulled away from Beck.

"There's a spider on Cat's head!" Tori yelled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat bellowed.

"Don't worry, I got it!" Jade said before she plucked the spider off Cat's head and on to Trina's blouse.

"EEEEEK!" Trina blurted before the spider, mysteriously, simply dropped off Trina's blouse and fell to the floor dead.

"What killed the spider?" Beck asked as he picked it up and dropped it in the trash can.

"Either Trina has some sassy perfume or the spider was totally turned off my Trina's nonexistent boobs," Jade explained in laughter.

"It was definitely the nonexistent boobs," Cat agreed.

"Most definately," Robbie added.

"I never thought she was a real girl," Rex said.

"Trina's a girl?" Beck said, spitting out his Wahoo Punch.

"I mean, I always knew she was a girl, but she made it so dang difficult to notice," Andre added.

"I have a sister?" Tori shouted after she nearly gagged on her popcorn.

"You guys are the worst!" Trina yelled before running up the stairs to her room, crying. "One day I'm gonna be hot and you all are going to regret ever mocking my femininity!"

"Try not to get horny over pictures of girls on the internet," Rex blurted up the stairs.

"REX!" all the other kids shouted.

"Guys, come on, we did hurt her feelings, we should go apologize," Andre said, feeling that Trina was very hurt.

"Fine," Jade said, "let's go, Beck, bring the Wahoo Punch so we can fill her drawers with it."

"JADE!" all the other kids shouted.

"Fine, let's go," Jade mumbled.

Jade, Beck, Cat, Robbie, Andre, and Tori sluggishly walked up the stairs to Trina's room.

When they entered the room, Trina was face down on her bed, sobbing away into her pillow. Tori and her friends' eyes turned to pure horror when Trina turned to face them, her eyes bloodshot red.

"YOU!" Trina screamed, pointing a finger at Beck.

"What did I do, I'm Beck for crying out loud, I don't do anything on this show!" Beck responded.

"What show?" Cat asked.

"This isn't a show," Robbie added.

"Yeah, babe, what's going on?" Jade said as she caressed her boyfriend's cheek.

"Don't you see the cameras over there watching our every move?" Beck asked, pointing to the other side of Trina's room.

"Damn it, Avan, don't wreck my show!" Dan Schnieder said. Beck shook his head around the room.

"Who the hell is Avan? My name is Beck! BECKKKK!" Beck shouted at the top of his lungs.

Andre twitched. "Maybe we should get him so help, he looks like he's going crazy."

"Shut up, Andy. I have been waiting for this for a long time!" Trina snapped before she grabbed Beck and started forcing kisses to his lips.

It took the combined effort of Andre, Cat, and Robbie to hold Jade back from killing Trina while Tori stepped up to where Trina was kissing Beck and slapped her sister in the face. When Trina fell down unconscious from the slap, Tori instructed Robbie and Andre to throw her on the bed and leave her there. Cat could hardly contain Jade and eventually Jade broke free and started rabidly punching and kicking and slapping Trina until Trina's whole body changed color.

Beck caught his girlfriend and carried her downstairs with Cat, Tori, Andre, and Robbie following.

"That was so freaking weird," Robbie said to break the silence.

"_**NEVER**_ speak of it!" Tori, Andre, Beck, Cat, and Jade snapped at him.

It took about ten minutes for everyone to calm down from what just happened. Jade had asked Beck, "Did you enjoy her raping your mouth?" and Beck responded, "It was like seeing Mr. Sikowitz use a banana in the wrong way." Jade kissed her boyfriend on the lips and sat down on the couch.

Suddenly, Tori spoke up, "Guys, I want to apologize for my sister's behavior, but that was not her fault. She has a deep dark secret that she didn't want anyone to know, but I have to tell you all."

Andre flinched at Tori's words. "What's up with her, then, Tori?"

Tori sighed. "Trina is pregnant."

"BY WHO?" everyone asked.

"Sinjin Van Cleef."

* * *

**Please review, this is definately not the end!**


	4. Revenge is a Bitch

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Victorious, the lucky man Dan Schnieder does. Lucky man indeed.

**Author's Note: **Thanks to all you caring people who gave the chapter a review!

**Chapter 3 - **_**Revenge is a Bitch**_

"What the hell?" Robbie asked.

"Sinjin?" Jade said.

"I knew Trina was a man-whore," Rex said.

"REX!" everyone screamed.

"Yeah, the girl was so bummed about having no social life that she totally gave it to Sinjin," Tori said.

"Where?" Rex asked.

"In Jade's bed at Jade's house," Tori replied.

Jade's face turned green. "You mean, I've been sleeping on-in my bedroom-on my silk sheets-I thought it was milk or something-"

"Hey!" Andre snapped. "This is a rated T story, keep the sexual innuendo to a minimum."

"Oh shut up," Jade snapped back. "Beck, I need a hug." Beck quickly sat up to give his girlfriend a hug.

As soon as they stopped hugging, everyone pulled out guns and pointed them at Andre. Andre backed up nervously as they all placed fingers on the triggers.

"Guys, why do you plan on slaughtering ME?" Andre asked.

"Because you like Tori and she is utterly disgusted by the fact that you like her! SO DIE!"

Everyone shot at him, and he blacked out.

* * *

Andre woke up from his nightmare screaming loudly. Everyone laid up in their sleeping bags and Tori turned on the lamp.

"What's wrong, dude, you're screaming more than Robbie did when he tried to touch himself-" Rex started. Robbie placed a hand over Rex's mouth. "Shut up, Rex, or I'll make sure I touch you while you sleep!"

"You are one sick dude," Beck said to Robbie before turning back to Andre. "So, dude, what were you screaming about?"

"I had a little nightmare," Andre explained. "I'm going to go splash some water in my face. Be right back!"

Andre ran up the stairs to the first bathroom he could find and closed the door. He turned the water faucet on and quickly started splashing water in his face."

"I'm such an idiot," Andre said to himself, "Tori would never love me."

"So little Andre has a crush on Tori," Jade said, opening the door. Andre's stomach sank. "You didn't hear me say anything," Andre stuttered.

"You bet I heard it," Jade teased.

"Jade, I'm serious, you can't say a damn thing about this to anyone, especially Tori!" Andre snapped.

"Reminds you of the time I told you you couldn't tell anyone especially Tori about my fake bloody eye," Jade mocked. "Revenge sure is a **bitch**, isn't it, Andre?"

**

* * *

**

**Review! I hate to stop the chapter so short, but I love cliffhangers!**


	5. Confessions of the American Teenager

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious, the lucky man Dan Schnieder does. Lucky man indeed.

**Author's Note: **Thanks to all you caring people who gave the chapter a review!

**Chapter 5 - Confessions of the American Teenager**

Andre couldn't understand why Jade would want to use this against him. Sure, he had ratted her out to his best friend about her fake black eye, but seriously, she didn't have to tell anyone about what was going through his mind.

"Well," Jade said, "I'm going back downstairs...maybe I'll listen to _Confessions_ by Usher on my PearPod."

"Jade, stop toying with me!" Andre snapped. "This is really important that you don't speak a word."

"Sure thing, Pal," Jade said as she exited the bathroom.

Andre rarely felt hatred, but now he was feeling that and more towards that BITCH, yes, BITCH that just left the bathroom. After he let go of his anger, depression set in as he exited the hallway and laid down on Tori's bed.

_Great! _he told himself._ Tori's gonna know that I loves her and now our friendship is gonna be destroyed. _Andre's friendship with Tori meant the world to him, and he didn't want his completely random feelings getting in the way of that. Andre sat up and looked out the dark window. He started considering just ending his suffering and just die. Andre never imagined that he would be put in the position to consider suicide, but this was major.

Andre remembered the day that he met Tori:

_Andre had been partnered up with none other than the egotistical Trina Vega for the Big Talent Showcase at Hollywood Arts and wasn't all that thrilled about it. Sure, he'd be getting his grandmother out of the house for the first time in years, but he wondered if putting up with Trina would be worth it._

_Andre rang the doorbell to the Vega residence and was welcomed in by his showcase partner._

_"Tori, this is Andrew," Trina said, nonchalantly introducing me through the wrong name._

_"It's Andre," he replied. It was then and there that he caught sight of the unnaturally beautiful girl known as Tori Vega. He was shocked to realize she was Trina's sister. She radiated such beauty that could not be explained by mere words. He hesitated to think that he, Andre Harris, was falling head over heels for a girl he just laid his eyes on._

_Finally finding the sanity to speak, he said, "Hey, you go to Hollywood Arts too?"_

_She smiled, "Nope, my sister's the talented one."_

_Trina broke in. "Yep, I've got the talent and she's got the good teeth. Would you believe she's never had a cavity?"_

From when Andre and Tori met, they were the best of friends. Andre witnessed how talented that Tori was when Trina couldn't perform and Tori took her place (though, carrying Tori around was an added bonus). He had even convinced her to give Hollywood Arts a try.

On the first day, blood started to boil when Tori tried to rub the coffee off of Beck Oliver's shirt, and his girlfriend Jade West immeadiately hated Tori for it. Two things sickened Andre that day: that Jade has tha audacity to pour coffee all over Tori's head, and that Tori may have had a thing for Beck. And, that Beck might have a thing for her. As much as he enjoy Beck and his friendship, Andre was not going to let Tori fall for Beck instead of him.

Andre sure didn't feel any better when Tori kissed Beck in front of the whole class (notebly Jade, who by the look of it, wasn't happy-go-lucky either).

Since then, Andre, Tori, Beck, Cat, Robbie, and (remarkably) Jade had always been a unit. Andre felt he could share anything with them (maybe not Jade), except that he had a deep, profound love for his best friend Tori.

Just then, someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Andre asked.

"The owner of the room!" Andre could tell it was Tori.

"You may enter your domain!" Andre informed.

"What's up with you, you haven't been downstairs since Jade came up to check on you," Tori asked. Andre felt a sliver of anger towards Jade that lying bitch, but he shook it off before he took it out on someone.

"I'm cool, Tori, I really am," Andre told Tori as he sat up.

"Andre," Tori said.

"Yes, Tor?"

"I'm your best friend; I can tell when you aren't okay." Tori said.

_Really? So how could you miss the fact that I'm madly in love with you, then?_ Andre thought.

"So, did Jade tell you?" Andre asked half-heartedly. He really hoped she hadn't.

"Told me what? She just said that you loved-"

"Yes, I admit it, Tori, I'm madly in love with you," Andre sighed.

"-with meat lover's pizza-wait, fella-who's-not-okay-say-what?" Tori babbled.

Andre's eyes flared open, wide. "Wait, you did NOT hear what I just said. I was high off of Two and a Half Men reruns-"

"No, I heard you, Andre," Tori sighed.

Andre's heart sank. He had just told the girl of his dreams that he loved her without knowing how she felt about him. He wanted them to be friends throughout what, and this sure as hell was not helping. He mentally laughed at Jade's craftiness. She hadn't told Tori anything of value, she just set him up to say it himself.

"Well..." Andre started.

"What?" Tori asked.

"Do you feel the same way?" Andre asked, half of him hoping she said yes and the other half hoping they would maintain a friendship if she said no.

"Why don't I show you?" Tori said before she pulled him by the collar of his shirt into a deep, passionate kiss. Though he was shocked and suprised at first, Andre quickly reclaimed his senses and kissed back. This was what he had been waiting for all his life. And it sure as hell felt good, too. It looked like the joke was on Jade, because apparently Tori returned his feelings.

In the midst of the kiss, Andre broke it and looked in Tori's eyes.

"I'm taking that as a yes?" Andre asked.

"Duh!" Tori exclaimed. "I've loved you since the day I first laid my eyes on that buff black body of yours!"

"I freaking love you, Tori Vega!" Andre said.

"I freaking love you too, Andre Harris!" Tori replied.

And with that, the two shared another long, passionate kiss, and nothing would make the two of them any happier.

**

* * *

**

BE SURE TO REVIEW! THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE SUPPORTED THE STORY! IDK IF THIS IS THE END OR NOT-WHAT DO YOU THINK?


End file.
